Parfait
by arwen666
Summary: J'ai toujours aimé la perfection. Sans doute parce qu'autour de moi, rien ne l'était...


**_Un petit texte écrit pour l'anniversaire de Ron mais posté avec beaucoup de retard._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

_Ron_

J'ai toujours aimé la perfection. Sans doute parce qu'autour de moi, rien ne l'était . Mon univers me semblait si imparfait, sans harmonie, sans véritable beauté. Ma maison toute de guingois, ma famille si nombreuse, si pauvre aussi et mes cheveux tellement roux, tellement 'est ce que j'ai pu la détester ma tignasse qui signait bien mieux qu'une carte de visite mon appartenance à cette famille que beaucoup jugeait étrange, excentrique et parfois, bien trop souvent à mon goût, misérable. Vraiment j'aurais tout donné pour être blond ou brun ou même chauve tellement à certains moments tout ceci me pesait.

La première fois que l'ai rencontré elle, je ne l'ai pas trouvé parfaite loin de là, elle m'a horripilé cette petite fille hautaine aux dents bien trop grandes et aux cheveux trop mais alors vraiment trop bouclés. Je venais de me faire un nouveau copain, mon premier en fait, Harry Potter.

J'étais fier d'avoir fait la connaissance de celui qui était une légende dans le monde sorcier, je le jalousais à l'époque pour sa célébrité, son statut unique de Survivant. Il m'a fallu bien des années pour comprendre que lui aussi était jaloux de moi, parce que j'étais anonyme, parce que j'avais une famille et bien des années encore pour comprendre pourquoi il enviait ce que moi je trouvais tellement pesant.

Je l'ai détesté cette fille sortie de nulle part, qui m'a ridiculisé alors que je tentais d'impressionner mon nouvel ami si célèbre sans le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir bien sûr à quel point l'angoisse me nouait les entrailles à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard avec mes robes d'occasion, la vieille baguette de Charly qui m'avait privé de la joie de pouvoir entrer chez Ollivander et découvrir la baguette qui me choisirait , celle qui serait à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas le deviner cette née-moldu qui ne connaissait rien de notre monde mais je me souviens avoir souhaité quelle ne soit pas dans ma maison parce que c'était sûr cette fille j'allais la détester toute ma vie.

Bien sûr il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me faire mentir , je suis devenu son ami, j'ai appris bien vite et presque malgré moi à l'apprécier et à la fin de l'année scolaire je me suis surpris à l'inviter avec Harry à venir chez moi. Deux mois sans la voir ça me semblait une éternité alors que quelques temps avant je n'arrivais pas à la supporter plus de cinq minutes.

Les années ont passé, émaillés de disputes mais aussi de grande complicité, on se sentait investis d'une mission elle et moi, nous étions les piliers sur lesquels se reposaient Harry quand le poids qui pesait sur les épaules était trop lourd. Toujours avec lui, notre présence immuable à ses cotés même quand nous avions peur.

Ce fut une adolescence étrange, vécu dans l'urgence et dans la confusion. Etrange confusion des sens quand je pensais à elle, elle en train de réviser, elle dans sa robe bleu le soir du bal, elle en train de me sermonner, éclatant de rire à une de mes blagues vaseuses.

Elle occupait la plupart de mes pensées sans que je m'en aperçoive, forçant la porte de mon cœur sans sommation et s'y installant avec autorité sans me laisser aucune chance tant j'étais déjà tout acquis à sa cause.

En grandissant j'ai dû aussi accepter les débordements de ma chair, traîtresse qui me poussait à avoir des envies et des pulsions que je ne contrôlais pas. Ce n'est pas simple de grandir, de perdre cette innocence que nous donne l'enfance alors que nous ne sommes pas encore des adultes. C'était encore plus difficile de lutter contre ces envies, ces désirs parce qu'ils étaient dirigés et alimentés par ma meilleure amie.

Je me battais contre ça et j'y arrivais plutôt bien dans la journée mais le soir, à l'abri derrière les rideaux de mon baldaquin je me laissais emporter par des songes remplis de jeunes filles brunes, de caresses ardentes et de baisers enflammés.

Cela ne me soulageait en rien, au contraire ces fantasmes me laissaient plus frustrés et malheureux que jamais. Elle était bien trop petite et moi bien trop grand pour que nos corps adoptent les postures que j'imaginais. J'étais bien bâti c'est vrai mais cela me donnait l'air empoté et gauche, rien à voir avec les adonis en couverture des magazines que lisait Ginny.

Elle aussi n'avait rien d'une gravure de mode avec ses cheveux indomptables, sa petite taille et sa silhouette menue.

Nous n'étions pas les plus beaux, nous n'étions pas assortis et surtout nous n'étions pas parfaits, ce qui dans l'ignorance de ma jeunesse me semblait essentiel.

Dans mes grands moments de mélancolie je me demandais comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'une fille avec laquelle j'étais si incompatible et je tentais vainement de la chasser de mon cœur et de cesser de rêver de son corps.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'elle puisse m'aimer elle aussi, qu'elle puisse me vouloir comme je la voulais moi. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à accepter les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard mais il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse me les rendre. Pas quand elle avait autour d'elle des garçons aussi célèbre que Viktor et Harry .

Je me suis comporté si stupidement, je l'ai trahie, blessée et déçue si souvent que je ne sais pas où elle a trouvé la force de me pardonner.

Mais aujourd'hui alors que je regarde son visage pâle et en sueur, ses traits déformés par la douleur alors qu'elle met au monde notre enfant je me rend compte à quel point tout ceci était évident.

Son amour m'a donné la place que j'avais toujours cherchée, le sentiment d'être unique parce qu'elle m'a choisi moi. Hermione est une fille décidée qui sait ce qu'elle veut et elle veut le meilleur tout le monde le sait et par je ne sais qu'elle miracle elle a décidé que j'étais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et c'est tout la reconnaissance que j'attendais.

Je ne saurais décrire le soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand enfin j'ai compris qu'elle était à moi. Après toutes ces années de frustrations, de doutes et de tristesse, elle était mienne, c'était la fin de la peur, de la solitude parce que j'ai eu à cet instant la certitude que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

J'ai passé les années qui ont suivi la guerre hébété de m'apercevoir à quel point c'était simple d'être avec elle. J'étais persuadés que notre histoire serait compliquée, émaillée de conflits tels ceux que nous avions dans notre jeunesse. L'explication était pourtant évidente si elle et moi avions autant de mal à nous entendre c'est parce que nous n'étions pas un « nous ».

A l'instant même où nous avons cessés de nous mentir, où nous avons accepté cet amour qui nous étouffait parce qu'il restait inavoué les choses sont devenus bêtement simples.

Le bonheur incroyable d'être enfin deux, de ne faire qu'un de corps et d'esprit, de partager les peines, les joies de voir enfin son avenir se dessiner parce que quelqu'un le partage avec nous.

Elle a été si merveilleuse quand le chagrin d'avoir perdu mon frère me lacerait l'âme bien plus sûrement que des lames de rasoir, si présente quand ma famille sombrait dans le désespoir, si forte quand je pleurais sur son épaule sans pudeur.

Nous nous sommes installés ensemble rapidement à la grande surprise de ceux qui avaient du mal à comprendre comment nous pouvions être aussi inséparables après tant d'années de disputes. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir la passion qui nous unissait, la soif que nous avions l'un de l'autre et à quel point chaque secondes de séparations même minimes nous semblait déchirante .

Personne ne pouvait concevoir à quel point j'avais peur de la perdre, je ne supportais pas qu'elle s'éloigne, le spectre de la guerre flottait encore au dessus de nos têtes, le souvenir de sa torture au manoir Malfoy me hantait encore.

Ma douce Hermione, irritante Hermione, belle Hermione qu'on m'avait arraché sans pitié et dont les cris avaient déchiré mon cœur. Je m'étais senti si seul, si impuissant alors qu'on ma meilleure amie, mon amour. Bellatrix brisant son corps et Greyback se délectant par avance des outrages qu'il lui ferait subir ensuite.

Ces souvenirs ne voulaient pas me quitter et l'angoisse me dévorait chaque fois qu'elle devait partir, les sympathisants de Voldemort n'était pas tous morts ou emprisonnés et je tremblais à l'idée qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle, symbole vivant de notre victoire.

Alors elle est venue vivre avec moi, je l'accompagnais le matin au travail et j'allais la chercher le soir avant de rentrer dans ce petit appartement qui était le notre, à l'abri dans la chaleur et la douceur de notre amour.

Dire que sa grossesse fut une surprise est un euphémisme, aucun de nous n'avait envie de devenir parents même la naissance de James et les allusions peu subtiles de ma famille n'avait pu nous faire changer d'avis.

Nous étions bien tout les deux, dans notre bulle et voila que celle-ci menaçait d'exploser à cause d'une simple erreur de contraception. Pourtant à aucun moment je n'ai pensé à ne pas garder cet enfant, c'était notre enfant. Je lui laissais pourtant la décision, j'aimais sans doute déjà la vie qui prenait racine en elle, mais plus que tout je l'aimais elle.

Je me souviens encore de sa voix tremblante et ses yeux embués quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle voulait avoir ce bébé. Elle avait peur, que je n'en veuille pas, que je sois fâché contre elle. Quelle folie !

J'ai eu l'impression d'exploser de joie, c'était comme si elle s'offrait à moi de nouveau, en acceptant de porter cet enfant, une partie de moi qui grandirait dans son corps, malgré sa peur et son appréhension elle me donnait la plus grande preuve d'amour possible.

Cet enfant nous liait l'un à l'autre bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel serment et l'idée qu'elle désire ainsi unir définitivement nos destins me remplissait de joie alors même que je me plaisais déjà à imaginer le visage de ce bébé qu'elle abritait en son sein.

Cette nuit là j'ai honoré son corps comme jamais je n'avais osé le faire, embrassant, effleurant , embrasant chaque parcelle de son corps, mon envie d'elle exacerbé par ce cadeau qu'elle me faisait.

Elle serre ma main très fort me ramenant à l'instant présent, penaud à l'idée d'avoir un instant oublié de lui accorder mon attention je me penche vers elle alors qu'elle me regarde, ses yeux emplis de confiance.

J'éponge son front avec douceur puis je lui embrasse la tempe, me penchant à son oreille je lui murmure à quel point je l'aime, combien je suis fier de devenir père et que je n'aurais voulu vivre ce moment avec personne d'autre.

Je perds la notion du temps et enfin un faible vagissement retenti dans la pièce alors qu'Hermione laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, des larmes de joies et d'épuisement roulant sur ses joues.

Le Médicomage dépose dans mes bras mon enfant enroulé dans une couverture et je regarde ma petite fille, fasciné , incapable de prononcer un mot. Je la dévore des yeux avec avidité, ses yeux marrons si semblables à ceux d'Hermione et cette petite touffe de cheveux roux. Comment ai-je pu un jour trouver cette couleur abominable ?

Cet instant est tout simplement parfait. Là voila la perfection que je recherchais si désespérément quand j'étais enfant. Je ne savais pas l'époque que la perfection se cacherait dans ce bébé qui se love dans mes bras, ce mélange d'elle et de moi, de nous.

Je pose doucement notre enfant sur la poitrine de mon amour et leurs regards s'accrochent instantanément. Le cœur au bord des lèvres je regarde ce tableau merveilleux.

Elle va grandir cette petite fille, elle aussi trouvera que rien n'est parfait autour d'elle, elle se plaindra de nous, de sa famille qu'elle trouvera bien encombrante parfois.

Mais un jour elle rencontrera la personne qu'il lui faudra, qui la comprendra, qui remplira les vides que nous n'aurons pas su combler et qui rendra son monde simplement… Parfait.


End file.
